1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus, a route search method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed navigation apparatuses which provide a function of carrying out a route search to a destination, and then subsequently providing a route guidance based on a search result. On the above navigation apparatuses, the route search is carried out using search conditions which minimize the time required to arrive at the destination from the present location, search conditions which minimize the distance along a route from the present location to the destination, search conditions which minimize the toll required for the travel from the present location to the destination, and the like.
A navigation apparatus according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H9-126801 is provided with means which, upon there being a plurality of roads such as expressways, urban expressways, and local roads, including prefectural roads and the like close to a desired transit location, allows a user to select from them so as to guide to a user selected location.
A navigation apparatus according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-304561 searches for a guide route from a start point to an end point based on the priorities of a plurality of variable search conditions so as to allow a selection of a desired route faster.
However, there is a problem in that a route search cannot be carried out according to the actual requirements and preferences of respective drivers according to a route search method based on fixed search conditions as in the navigation apparatuses disclosed in the above patent documents.